dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Discusión:Boys Over Flowers
2012 03 20 0521 1332278493 original.jpg hola, este dorama como dicen en corea es super, me gustaria poder disfrutar de una segunda temporada, la primera estuvo imcompleta, para mi le falto parejas a 2 de los f4, el matrimonio de los protagonistas, el primer beso de gaul con su novio, el regreso del papa de geum jan di, las disculpas de la mama de jun pyo a jan di, me gustaria que jan di tenga un bebe, ademas que los protagonistas sean los mismos, que no cambien a ninguno, son todos muy lindos y tiernos, me encantan sus sonrisas y forma de actuar. ojala se logre una segunda temporada, desde colombia felicito al productor de este dorama, excelente escogio muy bien los personajes y escenarios, 190.253.187.209 07:57 18 may 2013 (UTC) yami CONSULTA HOLA QUEDE MUY CONTENTA AL SABER QUE SE HARIA LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE ESTE DORAMA , PERO MI GRAN PREGUNTA ES LOS PROTAGONISTAS SERAN LOS MISMOS?... POR QUE SI NO NO TENDRIA GRACIAS , Y SI ES OFICIAL QUE SI HABRA UNA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA?? YA QUE HE ESPERADO ESTO POR MUCHO TIEMPO , Y SI ES ASI ESPERO QUE SEA UN DORAMA CON UN GRAN FINAL :) CUIDENCE SE DESPIDE NICOL 200.111.48.146 14:57 2 oct 2012 (UTC) Respuesta Lo que espera el director es reunir al elenco y poder grabar la segunda temporada. Artistas como Lee Min Ho, Koo Hye Sun y Kim Hyun Joong confirmaron de que si hubiera una segunda temporada seguro que participarian. Título de la sección Escribe la segunda sección de tu artículo aquí. los amo a los 4 respondame sheyla~yañez cosme 21:01 14 nov 2011 (UTC)~~ Gabriela hola! me gustaria que este pronto la segunda temporada! porque me gusto mucho esta novela! gracias! los admiro muchisimos! me gustaria conocerlos algun dia.. ''' ~~Gabriela~~''' olaaaa kiero decir que los admiro muchismo he visto este dorama miles de veces y no me canso de verlo kisiera saber si esta confirmado que habra 2da temporada xq antes decia q si estaba confirmado y ahora no aparece nada , espero que si haya porque es el mejor dorama que he visto c: 190.238.165.188 03:32 27 ene 2013 (UTC)HSL190.238.165.188 03:32 27 ene 2013 (UTC) Si lo habra se empezara a rodar en ferbrero de 2013. espero haberte ayudado. 17:10 11 feb 2013 (UTC)17:10 11 feb 2013 (UTC)17:10 11 feb 2013 (UTC)~ Anonimo Por favor, alguien me podria decir donde puedo ver al completoo el dorama con sub español?? es que solo lo encuentro sub en ingles o audio latino... muchas gracias :) Shinhwa o_o He empezado a ver este dorama.. creo que no podre dejar de acordarme de Shinhwa (grupo) cuando hablan de la Compañia Shinhwa XDD siempre empiezo a cantar: We live for this love!!!~~ na na na na na na na na we live for this love! XDD 190.9.240.134 01:04 16 dic 2013 (UTC) Va a haber segunda temporada?... La verdad es q este drama me encantó y lo evisto muchas veces y me encantaria q hubiera una segunda temporada, pero decian q se empezaba a rodar en febrero de este año pero no veo noticias de si se canceló o si solo se pospusó, como ya dige meencantaria saber mas cosas de este drama y agradecere a cualquiera que me de informacion de este drama 190.9.240.134 01:04 16 dic 2013 (UTC) ....[:l] Y PARA LOS Q NO SABEN..... POR LO POPULAR Q FUÉ ESTE K-DRAMA, SE ESTARÁ RODANDO LA VERSION AMERICANA [l:] Mas información: http://www.espaciokpop.com/2013/09/la-remake-americana-de-boys-over.html Muchas gracias... Saludos desde colombia HOLA BUENO COMO TODOS SABEN ESTE DORAMA ES INCREIBLE Y SABER QUE HABRIA UNA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA FUE FENOMENAL ESPERO Y NOS HALLA AGRADADO A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN AL LOS PERSONAJES DE EL DORAMA 23:36 17 mar 2014 (UTC)